yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 093
"The Question of the Card" known as "Tremble with Fear! Resolve of the Lord and Retainer!!" in the Japanese version is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on January 20, 2010 and in the United States on February 19, 2011. Summary Sherry, while on the run for her life due to the card she possesses, decides to break into Sector Security's headquarters. At the same time, Yusei and Bruno are at the headquarters as well. While Yusei talks to Trudge and Mina about Bruno's situation, a report reaches them that a time bomb is inside the building, while everyone is still in the building. An evacuation is announced, but Yusei and Bruno see Sherry and run after her. As Sherry proceeds to the central computer terminal, Elsworth begins to shut the door. Bruno gets through, but the door is locked before Yusei can follow. Elsworth then wires his Duel Disk to the door, announcing to Yusei that it is now impossible for the door to be unlocked unless he is defeated in a Duel. Yusei accepts this. During the Duel, he finds Elsworth's tactics to be aimed at eliminating enemies, regardless of cost to self. When he asks Elsworth why he is so devoted to supporting Sherry and her mission, Elsworth refuses to answer. Meanwhile, Sherry has activated the computer for analysis of the "Z-ONE" card, in an attempt to find any clue as to why this card was so important as to drive someone to murder her parents. Before she can begin, Bruno confronts her. She attacks Bruno, who can only dodge, insisting he does not want to fight her. However, her determination to find the motive behind her parents' murder won't let her stop without analysing the card. When she is about to administer a lethal attack, his eyes glow red and he parries it, throwing her across the room with ease. Though she lands ready to continue the fight, he seizes her by the throat, stopping just short of punching her when he sees the "Z-ONE" card. He takes the card and she asks for it back, as it has the truth she's been searching for. At these words, Bruno returns to normal and releases her. He volunteers his expertise with computers to conduct the analysis, sympathizing with her search for the truth about herself. After Yusei wins the Duel, he and Elsworth go to rejoin the others. The analysis has finished and Bruno and Sherry are surprised to find that no anomalous features have been discovered in the card. But even this surprise is surpassed when the terminal surges with a storm of energy and Yusei runs to them as they are enveloped in a burst of light. The three find themselves in a cyber-like plane. Looking around, they see a strange mechanical object with an eye staring right at them. Even as they look at it, they are scanned with a strange frequency and are rendered unconscious. They wake up back in their world, though they are now far from the headquarters. Elsworth, who knew nothing after the burst, acknowledges his debt to Yusei for not turning them in to Security. He carries the still-unconscious Sherry away, leaving Yusei and Bruno to wonder what just happened. Featured Duel: Elsworth vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Elsworth Elsworth draws. He then Normal Summons "Spirit Summit Warrior" ( 4/1200/0) in Attack Position. Since "Spirit Summit Warrior" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Elsworth to Special Summon "Liberated Rear Warrior" ( 3/0/1200) from his hand in Attack Position (as it's a Level 3 or below Warrior-Type monster). Elsworth then tunes "Spirit Summit Warrior" with "Liberated Rear Warrior" in order to Synchro Summon "Driven Daredevil" ( 7/2400/2100) in Attack Position. Elsworth sets two cards. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Quillbolt Hedgehog". He then sends "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" ( 5/700/1400) from his hand in Attack Position. Since Yusei has a Tuner on his field, he Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" ( 2/800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Quickdraw Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" ( 7/2800/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" has been removed from the field, it is removed from play. "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Driven Daredevil", but the latter isn't destroyed due to its first effect (Elsworth 4000 → 3600). Elsworth then activates the second effect of "Driven Daredevil" to destroy "Nitro Warrior". Elsworth then activates his face-down "Master and Servant's Resolve" to inflict damage to Yusei equal to the ATK of "Nitro Warrior" (as it was destroyed by an Effect Monster's effect during the Battle Phase) (Yusei 4000 → 1200). Yusei Normal Summons "Tricular" ( 3/300/300) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 3: Elsworth Elsworth draws. During Elsworth's Standby Phase, he takes 1000 damage to keep "Master and Servant's Resolve" on the field (Elsworth 3600 → 2600). "Driven Daredevil" attacks and destroys "Tricular". Yusei activates the effect of "Tricular" to Special Summon "Bicular" ( 2/200/200) from his Deck in Defense Position. Elsworth activates his face-down "Reversal Sword" to destroy "Bicular" and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK (Yusei 1200 → 1000; Elsworth 2600 → 2400). Elsworth then sets a card. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Turbo Booster". He then Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" ( 4/1000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Debris Dragon" was Normal Summoned, its first effect activates, allowing Yusei to Special Summon "Tricular" ( 3/300/300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated. Since Yusei Normal Summoned a monster, he Special Summons "Turbo Booster" ( 1/0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Turbo Booster" and "Tricular" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Driven Daredevil" and Elsworth activates his face-down "Standoff". Due to the first effect of "Driven Daredevil", it isn't destroyed (Elsworth 2400 → 2300). The second effect of "Driven Daredevil" activates (which will destroy "Stardust Dragon"). Yusei tries to Tribute "Stardust Dragon" to negate the effect of "Driven Daredevil" and destroy it, but Elsworth explains that "Standoff" prevents both players from Tributing monsters on the field. Yusei then activates his face-down "Space Jump" to remove "Stardust Dragon" from play and inflict damage to Elsworth equal to its ATK (Elsworth 2300 → 0). Differences in adaptations * The flashback of Sherry's parents death is removed. * The shot of Sherry throwing the bodyguard through the glass window is removed. * Sherry holding the man over the railing of the building, letting him go and Elsworth catching him is removed. * After the first bomb goes off and Sector Security evacuates the building, a line was added in the dub saying "there were no reported injuries". * The smoke and bullet hole created by the gun of "Quickdraw Synchron" gun is recolored pink. * The scene showing Nitro Warrior separating into pieces is removed. * The scene depicting Bruno about to punch Sherry is removed. Errors * In the English dub, at the end of Turn 2, "Quillbolt Hedgehog" is seen on Yusei's Duel Disk instead of "Tricular" when he sets a card on the field. Credits In this episode, a part of the opening and ending credits were replaced with clips from upcoming movie. The first clip shows Paradox attacking Jaden Yuki with "Stardust Dragon" repeatedly, only for him to be saved at that moment by Yusei Fudo and the Crimson Dragon. The second clip on the closing credits shows when Yusei encounters Paradox for the first time, this while he´s riding along with Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. Trivia * When Sherry LeBlanc finds the mystery behind the "Z-ONE" card, you can see the machine that Bruno uses is exactly like the Duel Terminal machine. * When the machine is analyzing Sherry's card, it goes through a list of various cards. This list is an exact match of the international version of the Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon booster pack, even including the rarities. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.